the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest For Beacon
Kara, Joy, Lazarus and Aurel accompanied by Tyron use a smaller ship after the bigger one crashed in another adventure. They head South east in the ocean by about a mile. They reach the insertion point there. Aurel uses his magnificent skillset to give everyone water breathing. Then everyone drops in the ocean. Joy and Aurel slowly start to sink, while Kara and Lazarus sink like boulders underwater. Kara pulls up her hood of the manta ray and gets incredible speeds of swimming. Lazarus being unable to see so deep underwater, is guided by Kara who has magical sight. After descending deep down enough, they're met with 3 elementals that gave the party a very difficult fight, which Aurel gave darkvision in to Lazarus. Eventually through the teamwork of everyone and Aurel's powerful magic turning Joy into a giant shark. The Shark takes care of most of the problems. After the fight however, the party was left drained and hurt, so they took a short rest back on the boat. Then they dived back down until they hit the ocean floor. Kara felt her connection to Beacon pulling her in a certain direction. She walked across the ocean floor with the others until they happened upon what looked like a Bubble of Air that kept out the water. When they entered the area, the land was black rough stone with patches of snow in certain places and a central building that turned out to be a temple to the Spider Queen of the Drow, Lolth. Kara decided to summon her horse in this area and tried to stealth to the temple's entrance alongside the others. However, Lazarus and Kara with their clanging metal proved very loud, and Aurel wasn't the quietist either. A guard sees us, so Kara asks the party to just wait for them and simply talk with them. A priestess of Lolth walks out with 2 guards after 2 minutes of the party being seen. The priestess obviously displeased with Kara's devotion to Amaunator, asks Kara if she truly knows nothing of Lolth, the spider queen. Kara being the amnesiac she is, answers with an honest no. A long conversation happens where it's implied that Lolth followers and Amaunatoris are at some kind of war. Kara tries her best to befriend the priestess, but she decides to hurt Kara and her friends. Kara angered but decides to approach the situation in a calming manner again, asks why can't they just talk it out. The priestess proceeds to call Kara an idiot and ignorant and she then states that Kara will die ignorant. She summons 2 Giant spiders as a plan of attack. However, Aurel anticipating this immediately incapacitates them all using Dazzling colors. As everything became incapacitated, the party simply takes them out one by one systematically and quickly. After that encounter, Kara on Horse -- with Aurel behind her on the horse invisible -- enter the temple ready to face anything. We are immediately met with resistance and disdain. So as they initiated their attack, Aurel yet again quick on his feet, decides to summon a monkey demon or known otherwise as a Barlgura in the middle of them. Because of that, we quickly and efficiently dispose of the opposition. With one Priestess of Lolth being the sole survivor, it dawns on Kara after she says Beacon stuck in a pedestal that these Drow were the ones torturing him. Kara's eldritch red lines and short temper take over her, as she repeatedly starts to beat into the priestess within an inch of her life. Aurel stops Kara at the last second, and Kara snaps out of it thanks to him. Beacon then calls out to her in an almost inaudible voice, Kara gets closer to him and he began to speak with her. Eventually Kara reassured him that he'll be fine and pulled him out of the pedestal. The great sword had a moon-like sheen to it with the smoke inside the blade shifting, and its sickly light pulses in time with Beacon's speech. After a small conversation however, the air bubble collapsed and the temple was flooded as they used Beacon's power to keep it sustained. So, they swam all the way back to Krakenfall.